2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. It featured a record 34 named storms, 22 hurricanes, and 14 major hurricanes. ENSO, in the season, was neutral, however. After an inactive previous season, this started exceptionally early with a category 2 hurricane, Arthur, forming in January and Subtropical Storm Bertha forming in February. The season had four pre-season storms - a record, as well as two post-season storms. Storms Hurricane Arthur On December 31, a non-tropical area of low pressure developed northeast of the Bahamas. Stationary, the low slowly took on subtropical characteristics, and the NHC began monitoring it. On January 3, as an eye became present, the NHC noted that the system was likely becoming subtropical. It is estimated that it formed into a subtropical storm that day, but operationally, it was not classified into a subtropical cyclone until January 4. Due to record-warm water temperatures and minimal wind shear, Arthur rapidly intensified into a hurricane on January 5, and acquired winds of 105 mph briefly, before weakening to a category 1 hurricane on January 6. On January 7, Arthur was downgraded to a tropical storm, and became extratropical late that evening. Arthur is the strongest January Atlantic hurricane on record. Subtropical Storm Bertha On February 19, the NHC began monitoring a non-tropical low developing in the central Atlantic for possible subtropical cyclogenesis. The low slowly lost its frontal features, and on February 21, Subtropical Storm Bertha formed about 200 miles west of the Azores. Taking a rather unusually northward track, record-warm water temperatures due to the record-high Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation, Bertha managed to acquire maximum winds of 70 mph on February 22. Despite the NHC expecting the system to become extratropical, Bertha managed to remain subtropical until February 24, when it dissipated completely. Bertha caused minimal damage and no deaths, and is the northernmost Atlantic tropical or subtropical cyclone on record. Hurricane Cristobal On April 8, a non-tropical low developed over North Carolina. It eventually exited the coast. It quickly acquired tropical characteristics and became Tropical Storm Cristobal on April 11. Cristobal began to unexpectedly intensify, and became a minimal category 1 hurricane on April 14 while located off the coast of the Northeastern United States. Cristobal became extratropical the next day. Tropical Storm Dolly On May 13, the NHC began monitoring yet another non-tropical cyclone for possible tropical cyclogenesis. The system began to organize itself the next day, losing its frontal features. On May 16, the low became Subtropical Storm Dolly while located off the Coast of North Carolina. Dolly would eventually become fully tropical as it brushed the coast, before heading off to sea and turning extratropical on May 19. Dolly continued the torrid pace of the season, having 4 storms before the season officially began. Tropical Depression Five In late May, a very weak tropical wave briefly developed a closed circulation northwest of Cape Verde. On May 26, it developed into Tropical Depression Five about 600 miles southeast of the Azores. Just 6 hours later, Five lost its closed circulation and eventually dissipated. Hurricane Edouard On May 31, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave located south of Cape Verde for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On June 3, it organized itself into Tropical Depression Six. Six became Tropical Storm Edouard on June 4. Edouard initially struggled to intensify amidst dry air, remaining a tropical storm for three days. The dry air abated on June 7, and Edouard intensified into a category 1 hurricane. Due to a small area of extremely favorable conditions, Edouard began to rapidly intensify; it peaked with winds of 130 mph and a pressure of 942 mbar on June 9. Edouard steadily weakened over the next week, and was downgraded to a tropical storm on June 17. Edouard became extratropical on June 18. Edouard was notable for being an extremely early Cape Verde-type hurricane; most Cape Verde-type storms form in August or September. Hurricane Fay On June 9, a new tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. On June 11, it developed into Tropical Depression Six south of Cape Verde. The torrid pace of the season continued, with the system being designated Tropical Storm Fay on June 12. Due to no Saharan Air Layer present, Fay rapidly intensified into a category 3 hurricane by June 14. However, increasing wind shear weakened Fay to a tropical storm by February 16. Fay would dissipate the next day. Fay did not cause any damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Gonzalo On June 15, a tropical wave in the Gulf of Mexico developed into Tropical Depression Seven. Seven then intensified into Tropical Storm Gonzalo 6 hours later. On June 17, Gonzalo reached a peak intensity with 65 mph winds, just before making landfall in Texas. Gonzalo spawned many tornadoes and was nearly as bad as Tropical Storm Allison in 2001. Gonzalo then dissipated on June 18 over land. Hurricane Hanna On June 22, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, although wind shear left behind from other storms initially inhibited development. However, as the wave entered a more favorable environment, it became Tropical Depression Eight while located about 700 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Eight then intensified into Tropical Storm Hanna on June 28. Two days later, on June 30, Hanna became a category 1 hurricane. Hanna then weakened to a tropical storm briefly on July 1. However, entering an area with virtually nonexistent wind shear, sea surface temperatures of 92°F, and moist air, Hanna underwent explosive intensification. Hanna intensified into a category 5 hurricane on July 3 just before making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. Hanna was the earliest Atlantic category 5 storm on record, surpassing Emily of the 2005 season. Hanna then rapidly dissipated on July 5 after landfall. Hurricane Isaias On July 4, a non-tropical low developed over North Carolina and eventually exited the coast. On July 5, the low pressure organized itself into a cyclonic shape. The non-tropical low eventually started to gain some tropical characteristics, prompting the designation of Subtropical Storm Isaias on July 8 off the coast of New Jersey. Isaias became fully tropical the next day, and on July 10, became a category 1 hurricane south of Newfoundland. Isaias remained a category 1 hurricane for two days, peaking with winds of 85 mph on July 11. On July 12, Isaias weakened to a minimal hurricane. Late that evening, Isaias turned extratropical. The remnants of Isaias went on to make landfall in England, bringing moderate rains and causing one fatality. Hurricane Josephine On July 13, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Due to dry air, the wave initially struggled to develop. On July 18, dry air subsided, and Tropical Storm Josephine formed about 500 miles south of the Azores. Due to an environment with virtually no wind shear, and record warm water temperatures, Josephine explosively intensified from a tropical storm to a category 3 hurricane early on July 20. Increasing wind shear caused Josephine to weaken to a tropical storm by late the next day. On July 22, Josephine degenerated into a remnant low shortly after being downgraded to a tropical depression. Josephine was an unusually small major hurricane, and had an unusually high pressure of 968 mbar. Tropical Storm Kyle Hurricane Laura Category:Future seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons